


A Different Way

by Zenny01



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awesome Laurel Lance, Past Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenny01/pseuds/Zenny01
Summary: After the undertaking, Laurel was in a dark place. But what if instead of becoming an addict and an alcoholic, Laurel channeled her grief in a different way.





	1. Where Grief Leads...

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to start another arrow fic. I really love Laurel's character. But I feel like they could have done so much better in season 2. I still love her, but having her become an addict just didn't seem like something the character would do. Therefore, I decided to change things. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME.**

 

Tommy was dead. Laurel couldn’t believe it. He’d come to save her and then he died. It wasn’t fair that she got to live and he died. Even after everything that they’d been through, Laurel had still loved him. She loved his lame jokes, his smiles, the way he would light up at the smallest things. She loved how he would make her breakfast in the morning and how he would eat ice cream with her after a long day at work. But he would never do any of those things again. He would never laugh. Have his eyes fill with joy on seeing something. Now, his eyes were just lifeless voids. Forever open, but unseeing.

Oliver had left. After the funeral, he said he needed some time to think. That was understandable considering everything he’d been through. Considering what happened with his mom. And after Tommy, Laurel knew that nothing could happen between them. At least not right now. She needed time. And she needed something to do. To channel all her anger and grief into. First, she tried to find someone to pin the blame on. 

Malcolm for thinking of the machine in the first place. For creating the undertaking that would go on to take the life of his son. But he was dead, so there was nowhere to take the anger. Moira for letting the undertaking take place. For knowing about it for years but saying nothing. But after Malcolm killed Robert, her husband, and then threatened the lives of her children, Laurel couldn’t find it in her heart to blame her. The Arrow, for not arriving to save Tommy in time. But that wasn’t his fault. He was busy trying to stop the undertaking, even if he failed. No. Laurel knew the only person to blame for Tommy’s death was herself. If she’d listened to Oliver. Or to her father. Maybe Tommy would be here right now, instead of being in a casket six feet below the ground that shook and killed him.

Maybe that’s why she was standing here now. In front of an old building. Seeking a teacher. To channel everything into something positive. To make up for not saving Tommy. For killing him. Perhaps doing this isn’t the smartest idea. But she’s not sure what else she could do. She couldn’t crawl into a bottle. Not after seeing what it did to her father. She couldn’t throw herself into her job, because that was buried in the quake. So that left this. Becoming something she didn’t think she could ever be. Walking into the building she saw a figure at the center of the room. On hearing Laurel’s entrance they turned to face the jobless attorney. This was it. This was her last chance to pull out. To change her mind. Try and deal with this pain in a different, safer way. But instead, she said two words. Words that would change her life. 

“Teach me.”

  
  
  


_ 8 MONTHS LATER _

Laurel jumped off the rooftop feeling a welcome rush of adrenaline. This was her third month patroling and she loved it. Growing up, the law was always sacred. Never to be broken. But being a vigilante was more than amazing. It was a true feeling of being complete. Looking down, she saw a group of men surrounding someone. The woman was screaming begging for help. Perfect. Leaping down, Laurel took out her bow-staff and swept the feet out from underneath one of the men. The rest of them all turned towards her as she hit him in the head and the man fell unconscious. 

They all rushed at her as she took them out one by one. Landing a kick to one’s head. Punching one man until he lay on the floor. The last she strangled. He gasped for air writhing in her grip before finally passing out from lack of oxygen. Laurel released him and turned to the victim. She stood there cowering in fear after witnessing a woman in a black leather jacket and fishnets take down five men. When the woman saw the gaze of her rescuer fall on her, she turned and ran.

“That was quite impressive,” came a deep voice from behind her. Turning around Laurel saw the Arrow. He stood with his bow in his dominant hand. Assessing her every move. 

“Thanks,” Laurel said turning on her voice changer. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I had some stuff to figure out.”

“And what are you doing here now?” Laurel asked stepping forward. 

“Trying to save my city.”

“Then we have a common goal.”

“Maybe. But all I wanted to do was warn you to stay out of my way. I don’t like other vigilantes. I’m not a team player,” the Arrow responded moving closer until they were standing chest to chest. Their breaths mingled in the air for a moment. Neither of them spoke too engrossed in each other. Until finally the Arrow turned around to leave. 

“I’m not leaving or stopping,” Laurel called out after him. He stopped for a moment, considering. 

“What do I call you?” he asked.

“I’m the Black Canary.”

“Well, then Black Canary,” he started before shooting a grappling arrow that lifted him away from the floor. “I’ll see you around.”


	2. The Arrow's Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. This chapter mainly focuses on Oliver. This is not for Felicity fans. I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME.**

 

“What do you mean you let her get away?” Felicity screamed at Oliver as he prepared to leave the foundry. Last night after his encounter with the mysterious new vigilante, he hadn’t filled his partners in. But now he was glad. At least he only had to deal with her until he got out into the field.

“I mean I found her, I met her, and then I let her leave,” He said plainly. He really didn’t understand why she was making such a big deal out of this.

“Oliver, we’ve been taking out amateur vigilantes why is this one any different?” Diggle asked from his seat leaning against a metal table.

“For one, she wasn’t an amateur. She was trained. And as long as she doesn’t get in my way, she and I can both work in this city separately,” He responded calmly.

“You are unbelievable!” the blonde IT girl screamed. “We need to take her down now. I don’t even know how we’re debating this.”

“We’re not debating this,” Oliver said his patience running thin. “My word is final.”

“Since when?” Felicity asked angrily. “No, you have to listen to me. She could be dangerous.”

“I don’t remember when this turned into a democracy,” Oliver replied frustrated. “We are not going after the Black Canary and that is final.” Felicity stared at Oliver upset.

“Fine, don’t expect my support then,” She said grabbing her things and beginning to leave the room. She kept waiting for Oliver to realize his mistake and call her back but he never did. She turned around and saw that he wasn’t planning to change his mind. “You won’t be able to do this without me,” She shouted angrily before leaving and slamming the door.

“She may be right. She ran the computers back here. Got us all our info,” Dig said to Oliver as she left.

“I don’t know why people seem to think I’m inept with a computer. I may be better at shooting people, but I’m not bad at hacking,” Oliver said grabbing his hood and changing. He returned in his hood a few minutes later.

“Out of curiosity why was she different?” his partner asked referring to the Black Canary.

“To be honest, I’m not sure. I just, I’m following my gut. That’s kept me alive for six years so I think I’m doing the right thing here,” He said grabbing his bow. As he made his way out of the Foundry he called out to Diggle behind him. “You can go home Digg, I’m not expecting to much trouble tonight.” With that, he left hopping on his bike and riding out into the Glades. After stopping a few muggings, Oliver was hanging out on a rooftop.

“Well, two nights in a row. Someone might think we’re partners,” Came a voice from behind him. Oliver smiled under his hood recognizing the voice changer.

“I didn’t think I’d be seeing you so soon,” he responded turning to face her.

“I was in the neighborhood,” She responded vaguely. “And I have a lead on something.” Oliver leaned forward with interest. “There’s a group selling some leftover stashes of Vertigo from last year. I thought since you took down the Count, you’d like to accompany me in ridding the world of the last of it.”

Oliver considered for a moment, looking over the other vigilante with interest.

“Lead the way,” He said after a moment. The Black Canary smiled and the two lept through the rooftops into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? The next chapter will focus on Laurel again. I really am enjoying writing this so I can't wait to continue. Until next time!


	3. New Partnerships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back with the next chapter. I am really excited to continue this story and it was a fun chapter to write. This takes place after the events of 2x08 and 2x09. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON’T OWN ANYTHING.**

 

 

It had been a few months since the Arrow as the Black Canary had first met, and since then they’d worked together quite a few times. They’d busted drug dealers, illegal gun shipments, bank robberies, and counterfeit rings. Plus the occasional street thug looking for a good time or some extra cash. It was a pretty good partnership, which is why Oliver noticed when the Black Canary went uncharacteristically silent for two months. But in the end, he didn’t think about it too much. Especially since he was concerned about Laurel. She’d gone to Central City to visit her mother and try to mend their relationship. But she was there when the particle accelerator exploded. 

Since then she was in the hospital recovering from being thrown across the room onto the splintered pointy end of a chair. Oliver ended up taking some time off to go to Central City and visit. After all, he had two friends in the hospitals there. Laurel and the new kid Barry that had helped him with the Mira Kuru. The one who’d given him the mask. 

He knew it was kind of stupid, but he hoped the Canary liked the mask. He’d actually be able to look her in the eyes now. He wouldn’t have to hide in the shadows and keep his head bent down awkwardly all the time. With a sigh, Oliver shifted his gaze to the drug deal that was happening in the alleyway below. But before he could descend and stop them, he felt a subtle shift in the air around him. A soft almost imperceptible thud of boots hitting the ground notified him of another presence. In an instant he drew an arrow and whirled around aiming it at the chest of the unknown person.

“I see you haven’t gotten rusty,” came the familiar modulated voice. On hearing her, the hooded vigilante smirked and lowered his bow.

“I’m not the one who was taking some vacation time,” he responded taking a close look at his partner. She seemed slightly thinner.

“Where have you been?” Oliver asked curiously. 

“I had to take care of a family matter.”

Rolling his eyes at the vague answer, he gestured to the deal going on below. 

“We can talk after,” he said before taking aim and shooting one of the dealers. A long rope was attached to the arrow that impaled his shoulder. Using it, Oliver slid down into the alley and started fighting. The Black Canary hesitates a moment before joining him. 

After all the thugs were disposed of, the female crime fighter walked over to the Arrow’s side. Something was off with him. The first thing she noticed was a small cut on his cheek. It was almost imperceptible, but she caught it nonetheless. Taking a closer look she realized that wasn’t the only thing wrong. It was hard to tell, but she noticed that he seemed stiffer than usual. He checked in with his mystery partner over his comm before bringing his hand down and placing it over his chest as if it were painful to breath. Something must’ve happened while she’d been in recovering in Central City.

“Are you ok?” She asked walking over to him. She gently put a hand on his shoulder as he turned to look at her.

“I’m fine,” The arrow responded curtly.

“You can talk to me,” She said gently. “I’m not going anywhere this time.” The archer stared at her gauging his options before shooting an arrow that lodged itself in the side of a tall building.

“Let’s go,” he said gruffly. “I’ll tell you on the roof.” The canary nodded, but instead of finding her own way up, she simply wrapped her arms around the man and they shot up to the rooftop.

“What was that?” He asked.

“Wanted to make sure you didn’t disappear on me,” she said smiling at him. “So tell me what’s going on?” 

“While you were gone, I worked on a case that just… stirred up some bad memories,” he explained vaguely. He thought back to being beaten by Cyrus Gold. Watching Roy being injected with a drug that almost killed him. And would undoubtedly drive him mad. He thought back to the ghosts that haunted him after Dig found him drugged in the warehouse and had to bring Barry into the fold.

“What case?”

“It’s nothing.” Unless you count the reemergence of something that caused the deaths of too many people and caused him endless hours of torture from someone he had considered to be a friend. A brother.

The Black Canary glared at the archer but he didn’t budge. She sighed realizing he wasn’t going to tell her anymore. At least not tonight. But she knew this wasn’t over. Reaching into her pocket, she took out a small burner phone.

“Here,” She said handing it to her fellow vigilante. “I figure we’ve been working together long enough. We should be able to talk.” Oliver nodded accepting the phone.

“Thanks,” he said, putting the phone into a compartment in his quiver. He wasn’t going to talk to her about this, but it was still a kind notion. Plus now he had a way to contact her directly if he needed any help. Or if they happened to work the same case again.

“My offer to talk still stands,” she said walking towards the edge of the roof. As she reached the end, she turned back and looked at the Arrow. She wished that he would talk to her. For some reason she felt this connection to him. This spark that she hadn’t had in a long time. She understood his wariness, but she hoped that one day he would talk to her.

“I like the mask,” she said as she jumped down and disappeared into the night. Oliver smiled before turning in the other direction and heading back to the Foundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Fun story, I was sitting in bed when the inspiration to write this chapter struck… at 2 am. Perfect time to turn down the brightness on my phone and write quietly while trying not to wake anyone up.


	4. Down by the Docks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back. I’m so sorry it’s been so long. I don’t really have a great excuse other than I’ve started school and then got sick. I don’t know how happy I am with this chapter, but I really wanted to post something today. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON’T OWN ANYTHING.**

 

It had been a rough two months. Running Queen Consolidated while moonlighting as a vigilante was really difficult. Especially when he had two very frustrating women he had to deal with. As much as he hated Felicity at the moment, having her as his assistant meant that he didn’t have to make up excuses as to why he couldn’t attend a meeting, or lunch, or stay another two hours to review projects. That didn’t mean she was any less irritating. 

Today has been awful. So when his assistant decided to accidentally spill coffee on him, after another argument about the black leather vigilante, he snapped. He could always find a new assistant. And he knew that if Felicity tried anything, ARGUS could detain her within minutes. He made sure she understood that too. 

That night, he had to deal with Tockman. A homicidal thief who used a watch to the point. While the guy wasn’t too much trouble, he did manage to get in a lucky shot and give Oliver a graze on the arm. Thankfully, he knew what he was doing so the bullet missed its intended fatal target. But getting shot any day was painful.

Then he decided to go home. It had been a long night and he needed some rest. A chance to unwind and relax for a little bit. He thought that something would finally go right as he put up his coat and walked into the living room. But when he heard a thick australian accent introducing themselves and donating money to the campaign, his heart stopped. He’d never forget that voice. It caused him so much pain his second year away.

“Oliver” His mother’s voice called. He walked into the living area to see the face of a dead man sitting next to his mother and sister. “I’d like you to meet Slade Wilson. He’ll be supporting my campaign.”

***************************************************************

It had been two weeks since Slade Wilson had come into his home and silently threatened his family. Since then Oliver has been working nonstop on a way to track down his former friend. He’d gotten less than 4 hours of sleep while he was calling his contacts going to the Bratva. Anything to catch that bastard. He had no idea how the Australian was even still alive, but he silently made a vow that the man wouldn’t stay that way for long.

“Oliver!”

His head whipped around to see Laurel entering the club. He hadn’t even realized he was still upstairs. He really needed sleep, but not yet. Once Slade was buried six feet underground then he could rest. Until then, he had to remain vigilant. 

“Hey Laurel,” he said trying to sound as normal as possible. 

“You ok? You look tired?” Laurel asked seeing through his facade almost immediately. 

“I am,” he replied honestly. “Haven’t been able to sleep much lately.”

Laurel nodded before shifting slightly. She wasn’t really sure why she was there. Ever since he’d come back to Starling after the undertaking, they hadn’t really hung out all that much. Maybe that was because losing Tommy had been too fresh, or maybe it was because of the fact that she knew she’d have to hide the crime-fighting part of her life. Ollie definitely wouldn’t support her going out in black leather every night to get shot at. But ever since she almost died in Central City, she’d re-evaluated things. She shouldn’t have pushed him away. 

“Look Ollie,” she started trying to find the right words. “I’m sorry. I know I’ve been distant but…”

Oliver cut her off. 

“Its ok,” He said giving her a weak smile. “I understand why. After everything that happened last year.”

“Yeah, but… it happened to you too. And I was so caught up in myself that I never even thought to ask if you were ok. Tommy was your best friend and Malcom killed him. And your mother was a part of it. So I guess what I’m saying is I’m sorry I was selfish. If you want to talk, I’m here.”

Oliver looked up at his ex-lover tentatively. He missed having her in his life, even if they weren’t together. 

“I’d like that,” he said genuinely. But he knew that he couldn’t do it now. With Slade out there, it was only a matter of time before the next assault. And he couldn’t let anyone he cared about die when there was something he could do. “But I can’t right now.” He could see the disappointment in her face, but there was nothing he could do. Slade knew he loved Laurel. Oliver had no doubt he’d forget the picture that was carried around the island in his pocket.

“Ok,” Laurel said sadly. “I understand. But if you ever need someone, promise you’ll talk to me.”

Oliver stood up from the barstool and pulled her into a tight embrace kissing her head. 

“I promise.”

With that he turned and left for the basement. He was going out again tonight. Laurel watched with a feeling of loss as he left. Maybe he hated her for going away. Maybe he didn’t care for her anymore. Sighing she walked outside getting into her car and sighing. She opened her phone and saw one missed call with a voicemail. 

It was from a burner number, one of the ones that she’d given to her informants on the street. Putting the phone to her ear she listened carefully. A large shipment of guns was arriving tonight by the docks. Heavily guarded. They were obviously expecting trouble. Looking at the clock in her dash, she realized it was getting late. Late enough to don her vigilante persona.  

She quickly entered the number for the burner phone she’d given the Arrow. The line rang a few times before she was sent to voicemail. That was odd. So she called again, and again, and again. She threw her phone onto the passenger's seat frustrated. She gave him a phone, and he was trying to ghost her. That wasn’t happening. She sped back to her apartment, putting on her suit before jumping out the window and into the night. She searched for the green garbed evader for around an hour and a half and was about to give up, when she heard a scream.

“I swear I don’t know anything!” A voice shouted desperately, following the sound, she almost gasped at the sight before her. The Arrow was pushing a man up against the wall with two arrows stuck in his shoulders. Each wound bled profusely and his face was scrunched up in agony. 

“You’re lying!” The vigilante growled. He twisted one of the arrows as the man screamed and writhed in pain. 

“Please!!!! Please… I don’t know… ahhh stop!”

The Arrow grunted angrily before taking his bow and hitting his bow on the back on his victims neck rendering him unconscious. He stood there breathing heavily before turning to leave.

“What the hell was that?” Laurel asked stepping out of the shadows. He turned around in an instant aiming an arrow straight at her before realizing who it was.

“I’m busy” he said turning to leave.

“Is that why you didn’t pick up any of my calls?”

“Like I said, I’m busy.”

“With what?”

The arrow didn’t respond, instead he attempted to flee again. Laurel sighed in frustration. She walked forward grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back. She watched as he stumbled slightly and then looked up into her eyes. He seemed tired, burdened. Something was wrong. She had been able to sneak up on him, get him off balance, and he was acting more violent than usual. Her gaze softened slightly.

“Look if this is about that case from a few weeks ago that’s fine. You don’t have to tell me about it. But you also can’t go around stabbing people and leaving them bleeding in alleys.”

The arrow sighed. “I know. I just have stuff I need to do right now.”

“Well before you run off, I need your help. That’s why I was trying to call you. Figured we could team up again. There’s a huge shipment tonight. Can’t take it down alone.”

Oliver stared at the masked woman in front of him. He shouldn’t go with her. He needed to find Slade. But for some inexplicable reason he felt like he should go. He kind of felt bad for ignoring her, but recently he’d been off his game. He shouldn’t. The bust could take a few hours and that may be time he didn’t have. But… he looked at the Black Canary again. For some reason he decided to take an hour off.

“Fine,” The arrow agreed. “Just this one tonight and then I have to get back to work.”

The Black Canary nodded and they both set off across the rooftops. Oliver sloppily kept pace with the vigilante beside him. His balance was slightly off making jumping building to building immensely difficult. But he managed to hide it well enough. Finally they stopped at a warehouse by the docks. Reaching his hand up, he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. A motion that did not go unnoticed. 

“Hey, are you ok?” The Black Canary asked him noticing the extra exertion. 

“Fine,” Oliver responded gruffly. “Where’s the deal?”

She pointed to a warehouse across the street. Nodding, he followed her as they entered through a backdoor. They watched for a couple minutes before deciding to make their move. Silently, Oliver shot out the lights allowing them the cover of darkness. He crept up behind a man as the the Black Canary went in the other direction. 

Jumping out quickly, he wrapped his arms around the guy putting him in a choke hold. The man was unconscious in an instant and was carefully lowered to the ground. The same was done to the next man, and the next. Everything seemed to be going well. Just as Oliver was about to make his way out into the open someone stumbled on one of the bodies. Everyone’s guns were out in an instant. 

The headlights of the cars were turned on revealing the location of the two hidden vigilantes. Bullets went flying seconds later. The arrow quickly grabbed his bow, incapacitating as many people as he could. But he was slower than usual. A bullet grazed his arm and he winced in pain. That was going to leave a scar. 

He made his way over towards the Canary figuring they would be able to finish this more quickly together. They fought side by side for at least ten minutes. People continued flowing out of hiding spots or from vehicles and trucks. But this needed to end quickly. The police were surely on their way by now. 

A sharp pain broke Oliver from his thoughts. Some thug had managed to get a lucky hit. He fell hitting his head on the concrete. He tried to ignore the throbbing pain and stood back up. 

He fought hard, but his thoughts were foggy and his movements were uncoordinated. The effects of not sleeping or eating for days on end finally catching up with him. The last thing he remembered hearing, was the Black Canary calling for him and the fiery familiar pain of a bullet piercing through his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I’m terrible for leaving it like that. Especially since I am evacuating because of Hurricane Dorian so I am not entirely sure when the next update will be. But I have everything planned out and a couple of hours in the car where I may be able to do something. Wish me luck! Last time I evacuated for a hurricane was when Irma hit and that was a 21-hour car ride for a drive that normally lasts 9 hours. It was awful. Hopefully there’ll be less traffic this time but I’m not sure. Anyway, all that was to say I’ll do my best to update soon, but the hurricane will probably delay updates. Also, if you live in Florida like I do, please be safe! This is predicted to land as a Category 4 right now so it’s not a joke. I hope everyone makes it through the storm unscathed. Other than that, please review and let me know what you think of the story. Thanks guys! I’ll try to update soon. Until next time!


	5. Canary Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back. Looks like Dorian is sparing Florida! I hope everyone is staying safe. This storm has been pretty scary and unpredictable. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Please R&R to let me know what you think!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON’T OWN ANYTHING. NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME.**

 

This was not going well. Laurel ducked as more bullets flew overhead. After finding the Arrow and getting him to agree to help her out, they’d split up to dispose of the opposition. Somehow they’d been discovered. Running, she hid behind a large crate. She took a deep breath before throwing a smoke grenade out towards her assailants. Their reaction was immediate, moving to cover their faces. 

They began coughing as the smoke filled their lungs. Moving quickly, Laurel darted out from behind the box and hit one of the men on the back of their knees. The man screamed as his legs buckled underneath him. She used him as a shield moving forward until she was close enough to the others. 

Pushing the limp man forward, she watched as he collided with another both of them sprawling onto the floor. Grabbing her staff, she hit one man in the stomach and another in the head. She ducked low swinging her leg out and dropping them both to the floor. A sharp pain shot through her head as someone grabbed her by the hair dragging her backwards. Grunting, she used the momentum to flip over him lashing out with her staff until he was on the ground. Taking a deep breath, Laurel looked over to the Arrow. He’d been off recently, as if something was troubling him. 

She didn’t know how to approach it though. He’d grown more and more closed off. He seemed as though he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. A scream broke her from her thoughts. She turned to look just as the Arrow crumpled to the ground.

“ARROW!” She screamed running over next to him. She knelt down next to his prone form checking his pulse. It was there but it was weak and unsteady. The sound of a gun cocking echoed through the warehouse. Slowly, Laurel turned around to see the remaining sellers pointing their weapons at her and the Arrow.

Her heart was racing as she slowly rose to her feet. 

“Time’s up for you and your boy toy, bitch,” one of the men said pointing the gun at the Arrow. 

The world around her seemed to move in slow motion. A primal fear overtook her as a deep guttural scream erupted from her throat. She felt a surge of energy rise from within herself. Closing her eyes she everything out. Power flowed through her veins pumping to every part of her body. Waves of sound raced across the room reverberating off of every object. Screams were drowned out by her cry as people fell to the floor, blood seeping from their ears as they writhed on the ground. 

Gasping in a deep breath, Laurel took in the wreckage around her. The warehouse was in shambles. Bodies were strewn about the floor which was now coated in a sticky red liquid. No one was moving. And while she could hear their shallow breaths, they might as well have been corpses. Everywhere around her was carnage. Her eyes widened in horror as she took in the sight around her. What the hell just happened? Had that been her? Shaking her head, she tried to make sense of what she did. She screamed and everyone had flown backwards, the pitch so high it damaged their ears. A groan rose from the otherwise silent warehouse that was still reeling from the attack. 

Turning around, she began to put pressure on his wounds. He tensed rolling away from her hands. Pulling them back at his obvious discomfort she saw them soaked in crimson red stains. What was she going to do? He needed to be treated but hospitals were out of the question. Mulling over her options, she decided on what to do. She didn’t really have any other choice. 

She attempted to pick him up, but she had to drop him after a few steps. God, he was heavy. She settled on dragging him out to the parking lot. Grabbing a crowbar, she broke open the window of one of the SUVs. Unlocking the car, she quickly put him in the backseat before jumping into the driver's seat and hotwiring the car. She sped down the street keeping the headlights off and trying not to bring attention to herself. 

Finally, she pulled over in an empty alley. She’d have to move the car later to make sure no one could find this place but for now it would do. Hauling the vigilante up the stairs was a difficult task. But she couldn’t stop now. When they reached the top she collapsed onto the ground taking a deep breath. No matter how fit she was, dragging a 200 pound man across the city was strenuous.

Running into the storage room, she grabbed a couple bottles of whiskey and a needle and thread. Kneeling down next to him she removed his shirt. Her jaw dropped to the floor. Scars covered the Arrow’s torso. Jagged and hastily sewn wounds wrapped around his body. A large tattoo covered the left part of his chest with another running down the right side of his stomach. But the damage wasn’t what scared her. It wasn’t what caused her to drop everything and stumble back in shock. The frightening thing about this was that she’d seen these injuries before. Back when Oliver had first returned from the island. 

Taking in a shaky breath she crawled back over to him and pulled the hood back. She needed to know for sure. Her quivering hands carefully grasped the edges of his mask. Gently she pulled it off releasing a nervous breath as she saw his face underneath. 

Oliver Queen was the Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Laurel finally has her Canary Cry and she now knows the identity of the Arrow. I will try to update soon! Until next time.


	6. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back. Sorry it’s been so long. Everything has been insanely busy lately so I can’t promise quick updates. But I promise this story isn’t abandoned! Here’s the next chapter. Not my favorite but I wanted to get something up. Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON’T OWN ANYTHING. NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME.**

* * *

 

Oliver gasped as he woke up. He shot up straight the pain overwhelming him. He didn’t remember where he was. He couldn’t really see well, everything was blurry. The only sound he could make out was the ringing in his ears. He was completely disoriented. There was a small pain in his arm. Something was pinching on the inside of his elbow. Something was wrong. His heart began to beat faster as he pretended to be unconscious. 

What was going on? Had he been captured? What was the needle in his arm for? Why couldn't he remember where he was or how he got here? These questions raced inside his head until he felt the strong grip of a hand on his shoulder. Acting purely out of instinct, he grabbed the assailant's arm and flipped them over on their back putting his knee on their throat. She was saying something. The woman below him was clawing at his leg trying to reestablish an airflow. 

“...O...ver…Sto...Oliver!”

Recognition dawned on him. He moved away from the Black Canary horrified at his actions.

“I’m sorry,” he insisted. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok, but I think you have some explaining to do,” she replied.

That’s when he realized the lack of a mask. His hands immediately flew to his hood.

“Oliver that’s not going to help. I know exactly who you are. What I want you to explain is what the hell is going on with you? You’ve been sloppy, tired, brutal. You nearly got killed tonight because your head wasn’t in the game.”

“Look I have a lot going on right now so if you wouldn’t mind getting out of my way…”

“The hell I will. Oliver, you aren’t going anywhere until you tell me what’s wrong with you.”

Oliver ran a hand through his hair. This couldn’t be happening. She wasn’t supposed to find out because if she did then Slade could find her. Target her. He may not know who the Black Canary really is behind her mask, but he cared for her. But if Slade knew that… it was all over. He’d kill her. Kill his mom. His sister. Laurel. Quentin. Everyone he loved was in danger.

“You don’t understand,” he ground out between clenched teeth. “I need to go.”

He tried to push his way past her but she grabbed his arm and pulled. A small grunt of pain escaped past his lips as his stitches pulled out.

“Oliver Queen if I have to ask one more time your unmasked face will be on every media outlet in the country.” It was an empty threat. Laurel would never actually do that. Not to Oliver. But he didn’t know that it was her behind the mask so hopefully, he wouldn’t be able to tell.

Oliver turned looking into the eyes of the masked woman in front of him. He wasn’t sure if she was bluffing or not, but he couldn’t take that risk. 

“Someone from my past. He came back and threatened my family,” Oliver explained vaguely. 

“Someone from the island?” The Canary asked.

Oliver nodded.   
“His name is Slade Wilson. He was my friend.”

“And now he wants to kill you? Care to fill in the gaps?” 

“I swear I thought he was dead. I killed him. I drove an arrow through his eye, but then I went home to find him eating dinner with my mother and sister. He wants to make me suffer. Kill everyone I love. I can’t let that happen again.”

Laurel shook her head. This would definitely explain everything that’s been going on with Oliver for the last few weeks.

“Look you’ll figure it out. I have faith that you will and I’ll even help you, but you’ll kill yourself if you keep going on like this.”

“I can’t just stop. I have to find him and kill him for real this time.”

“We both know that’s not happening right now, so how about you get some rest. In the morning we can revisit this. I’ll help you find Slade Ollie, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are your thoughts? (PS. The more comments I get the more likely I am to update.) Until next time!


	7. Inner Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at this! I updated two days in a row! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I’m glad I am able to get it up tonight. Please let me know what you think. Don’t forget to review!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON’T OWN ANYTHING. NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME.**

 

* * *

 

Laurel threw her baton in the closet of her apartment before stripping off her Black Canary uniform. It had been around a month since she’d discovered Oliver’s secret and since then she’d been running around with him nonstop. Between her 9-5 job at the DA’s office and her night job running through the city by rooftops with the Arrow, she’d not been able to catch a breath. It was all worth it though. Ollie seemed to be a little more relaxed around her now that she knew his secret and hadn’t immediately gone to the police. He was more upfront and honest with her. Well, with the Black Canary. Laurel Lance still had a lot more to do before getting the walls he’d constructed to tumble down. Then again she wasn’t sure that was even possible. 

Even though her vigilante counterpart knew about Oliver’s past on the island, he still didn’t share anything about it. She saw the haunted look in his eyes when he talked about this Slade guy they were hunting, but he never told her anything more than the basics. They were friends. Now they’re not. And Wilson made a promise to kill everyone he loved. That was as close as he got to talking about those five years. He never talked about how he got his scars or where he got his training. When she’d asked one night while on a stakeout all he said was that he’d had a few teachers. No explanation or hints as to who they were, but from the look in Ollie’s eyes she knew that they were his friends. And that they were most likely dead. 

God, when had this become her life? A year ago she was a bitter attorney working in the worst part of town just trying to get by a day without mourning her sister and ex. Now… everything was different. Oliver was alive and he’d changed a lot. So had she. Ever since Tommy’s death. Maybe crime-fighting wasn’t the healthiest way to process that but it was better than booze and pills. And it worked. She still missed Tommy, not a day went by that she didn’t. But she was better now. Some days were worse than others. She blamed herself for his death after all, no matter what that's not something easy to get over. The thing was, they weren’t even together. Not really. When he died she had already been apart from him for a week. She and Ollie had slept together and he’d seen everything. That was the worst part. Guilt. She wasn’t in love with Tommy. That wasn’t why his death was so hard. It was because he was in love with her and died to save her. How was anyone supposed to respond to that situation? But she was attoning for that. Everytime she put on the mask she honored his memory. 

She was ready to move on. After everything that had happened in the year or so since his death, she was ready to let go of her past with him. A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. She quickly threw on a hoodie and some pants before stuffing her stuff in the closet. 

Earlier in the night, she and Oliver had been out busting a large drug deal. Some remnants of Vertigo that were still floating around had been called to their attention and they decided to take the dealers down. It was a quick fight. The druggies may have learned from years of living on the street but they were no match for the Arrow and Black Canary. Especially since Laurel had discovered her Canary cry. 

That was something to get used to. After discovering her abilities she’d begun practicing with them daily trying to incorporate them into her fighting style. It turned out that the explosion of the particle accelerator in Central City that had put her in a hospital while she was visiting her mom had actually given her a sonic cry. She just had to be careful. She didn’t want to kill anyone with her newfound powers. 

There was a learning curve, of course. When they had taken out the dealers earlier she had released a cry that shattered all the glass within four blocks. That was definitely an accident but it did get the job done. Just ended up causing a bit of property damage too. After they finished off the druggies, Oliver decided to call it a night. 

“I’m visiting a friend,” he’d explained after she asked why he was going in early. She’d nodded and bid him goodbye heading over towards the glades when she remembered that she was the ones who’d made plans with him. Her as Laurel Lance. Cursing, she’d turned around speeding back to her apartment and changing quickly. 

The knocking persisted frustrating her further. Didn’t he know how to wait?

“I’m coming!” She yelled out checking her reflection in the mirror to make sure none of her nightly activities could be inferred by her appearance. Sighing, she made her way out to the living room making sure to close the door behind her. Ollie was leaning against the door post when she opened the way into her apartment. He smiled sweetly holding up a brown bag. 

“Ice cream?” he asked reminding her of when he’d first come back from the island. Laurel smiled amused before inviting him in the rest of the way. 

They sat on the couch hanging out like old friends. They talked about jobs, family life, friends. Everything really, excluding their hood and masks. As the night drew on longer Laurel decided to turn on the tv. She flipped to the news channel letting it play in the background.

It was a story about the hood. Perfect. This was going to be too fun. 

“So Ollie, what are your thoughts on the Hood?” she asked feigning curiosity. A brief flash of panic crossed over his face for a moment. It was such a small action very few people would ever see it, but she knew him and his mannerisms. 

“He’s… cool I guess,” Oliver responded trying to seem nonchalant. 

“Why do you say that?” she pressed. It was kind of fun watching him squirm around. 

“I don’t know. He’s saved my life, Laurel. That seems like enough.”

Laurel nodded trying not to laugh. Now that she knew he was talking about himself in third person, comments like these were hilarious. She wasn’t sure how he was saying them without laughing. 

She was about to continue goading him when his phone rang. 

“Excuse me for a second, Laur,” he said making his way over to the side of the room. He spoke quietly on the phone with someone before cursing to himself in another language and agreeing with the caller. He hung up and made his way over to the couch.

“I have to go,” he said to her regretfully. “I’m sorry it’s a family emergency.”

“It’s ok I understand,” she responded. He turned to walk out the door and had almost reached the handle when Laurel cried out, “Wait!”

He turned around slightly confused as he saw her somewhat serious expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing it’s just…” She trailed off slightly. She wasn’t really sure where she had been going with this, but she knew she’d made a decision. “Oliver, remember what I said at the graveyard when you came back?”

He nodded an odd look on his face. “You said we could never be together. I understand why you think that. I wasn’t trying to disrespect your wishes or anything I just missed you and…”

“I was wrong,” Laurel interjected. Her heart was beating really fast inside her chest. This could all be a huge mistake. Part of her was saying to turn back now, to run and hide where nothing could go wrong. But she couldn’t. She wanted to be with Oliver, wake up next to him like she used to. She couldn’t deny that part of herself. It had been a year, it was time.

“Maybe we should try again,” she continued. “I missed you too and I miss you being here with me. I miss us,” She confessed waiting for his reaction. 

“But I thought…”

Laurel cut him off again but this time she did it by walking over to him and pulling his lips to hers. He seemed surprised at first, but soon he melted into her wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss. They broke apart and she leaned her forehead against his. 

“I know this is the right thing to do, Ollie. I believe in you, in us. Neither of us are who we were before the gambit or before Tommy. I want to try again.”

Oliver nodded memorizing the feeling of Laurel’s body against his. 

“Laurel Lance,” he began gazing into her eyes. “Will you go out with me?”

Laurel nodded. 

“Pick me up tomorrow at 7,” she said in agreement. 

“I’ll be there,” Oliver agreed. A genuine smile on his face. Laurel’s lips turned upwards as she gave him a quick peck on the lips before ushering him out the door.

“See you tomorrow, Ollie,” she called out to him, excited for the next day to come.


	8. Glimpse of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people of the internet. I have finally gotten my lazy butt in gear and wrote the next chapter. I think it's one of my longer ones, but I really enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think.

_ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ARROW OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.** _   


 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Oliver smiled as he drove back from Laurel’s apartment. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He loved Laurel, he’d never stopped loving her. But after everything… this was insane. He didn’t deserve this second chance that she was offering him, but he would take it nonetheless. He still had a smile on his face when his phone began to ring. 

“Hey, speedy. What’s up?” Oliver asked when he saw who was on the line. 

“Roy is missing,” Thea said panic evident in her voice. “We were supposed to meet for lunch today but he never showed. I thought he just forgot but he’s not at home either and the place is trashed. He wasn’t at Verdant or the Manor. I don’t know what to do!”

Oliver’s heart stopped. Roy had been injected with MiraKuru around Christmas time, and since then Oliver had been mentoring him. He hadn’t been out on the streets yet, he was still too unpredictable, but he was getting better.

“Thea, calm down,” Oliver said as he turned the car around. He needed to go back to the foundry and check if Roy was in there. “I’ll go and look for him.” True enough. He was definitely going to look for Roy, it just wouldn’t be as Oliver Queen.

“Thanks, Ollie,” his sister responded with relief. “I knew I could count on you. Sin and I are going to look for him too.”

“Stay safe,” Oliver said before ending the call and speeding the rest of the way to Verdant. Roy had to be ok. He couldn’t lose another person he cared about to MiraKuru. He just couldn’t. Throwing the door to the club open he rushed inside and headed down to the basement. 

“ROY!” He yelled as he rushed down the stairs. All of the lights were out and chairs had been thrown in every direction. Something didn’t seem right. Slowly, he inched his way to the light switch. The room lit up, the bright fluorescent lights illuminating a limp body lying on the floor. Rushing over, Oliver worriedly checked for a pulse, letting out a small breath of relief when he found a steady one. What the hell happened here?

Glancing around the room, he saw everything in shambles. The case for his suit was shattered, the computers in ruins, arrows lay in pieces scattered on the floor. But that wasn’t the worst thing Oliver saw. Inches away from Diggle’s head, lay an orange and black mask with an arrow going through the eye hole. Slade. He was here. Reaching for a weapon, millions of scenarios ran through his head. 

What did Slade want with Roy? Had he come down here for him or was he just in the wrong place at the wrong time? Diggle began to stir, breaking Oliver from his troubled thoughts. 

“Oliver?” he asked sleepily. 

“What happened?” Oliver responded urgently. 

“It was Slade, he came down here, took Roy. I couldn’t stop him,” Diggle replied trying to sit up. His head was still pounding but he tried to focus on his comrade. 

“Damnit,” Oliver swore before helping Diggle up and into a chair. This was not good. He didn’t know what Slade wanted with Roy, but the kid was family. Once he’d served the madman’s purpose, he was as good as dead. He needed to find Roy and fast. 

Diggle glanced at him expectantly, as if a plan would just magically appear in his head. He wasn’t going to be able to do this alone. Walking over to the broken computer table, he pulled out the sleek black phone given to him by the Canary. The phone rang a few times before the familiar voice of the other vigilante answered. 

“Oliver, I thought you went home early tonight? What do you want it's almost five in the morning.”

“I need to talk to you. It’s important. Come to the back entrance of my club in the glades. I’ll meet you there.”

He hung up the phone quickly before walking back over to Diggle.

“You called her.”

It wasn’t a question. His friend knew him pretty well, better than pretty much anyone else who was still alive. 

“I can’t do this alone,” he responded. “We need backup on this one. She already knows who I am, and I trust her.”

“I’m not accusing you of anything Oliver, but if you're dragging her into all this she deserves to know the truth. All of it,” Diggle said referring to his time on the island.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Oliver said quietly.

“Maybe not, but you don’t have much of a choice. Slade is going to come after her too. She has to know what she’s dealing with.”

Oliver sighed, he knew his friend was right, but talking about this stuff… he’d never told anyone what really happened while he was away. He never wanted to either. He wanted to bury the past and lock away all those memories away forever. But that wouldn’t be fair to anyone involved in this. It didn’t matter that she would ever be able to look at him the same way again. It didn’t matter that he’d be seen as a monster. That she would know he failed.

It didn’t matter because if he didn’t tell her, she’d be too dead to care. He couldn’t let that happen. 

“I know.”

A silence descended on the pair. Oliver rubbed a hand over his eyes before turning around and grabbing his hood. He brushed off all the glass shards that had fallen on the suit in the attack before walking over to the bathroom to change. He came out a few minutes later, but he left the hood and mask off for now. After all, she already knew who he was. 

They waited a few minutes before the cameras in the back alley showed a motorcycle parking and the familiar figure of the Black Canary climb off. She looked around slightly confused before spotting the hidden door she walked over to it and tested the door to find it open. Creeping through the dark hallway she made her way to the foundry to find Oliver and Diggle waiting for her.

“Alright,” she said. “What’s going on?”

“I’ve been mentoring someone,” Oliver said stepping forward. “A kid by the name of Roy Harper. He was injected with a substance called MiraKuru.”

“What the hell is MiraKuru?” The Black Canary asked. Oliver took a deep breath trying to gauge how much information he should give away. Even though she didn’t know Sara, he knew he couldn’t say anything about the girl having been alive on the island. He’d promised that he’d say she’d died on the Gambit, that was a promise he intended to keep. He didn’t really want to talk about Shado either.

“On my second year away,” he started slowly, “A man named Anthony Ivo came to Lian Yu. He was looking for an old Japanese WW2 project that had been on a lost submarine. He killed a friend of mine and nearly killed Slade, but I found the sub, and I used the project to save Slade.”

“The project, it was MiraKuru?” She asked noticing the haunted expression on his face. Oliver nodded.

“It was an experimental drug designed to increase strength and create the ideal super soldier,” he explained.

“But something happened?” she said prompting him.

“The MiraKuru, it did what it was supposed to, saved his life. But it twisted his mind. He blamed me for the death of the woman he loved. It was my fault, but I didn’t tell him that. He found out another way and he swore he would kill everyone I loved because of it.”

“And Roy was injected with the same thing?”

“Yeah, but he’s been learning to manage it. Better than Slade ever did. I can’t give up on him I won’t make that mistake again.”

“So where is he?” The vigilante asked. 

“Slade broke in and took him while I was out.”

The Black Canary took in a shuddering breath clearly coming to the same conclusions Oliver had earlier about the clock they’d be racing against to save Roy. 

“So what do we do?” she asked finally. “And why call me?”

“Because I trust you,” Oliver said, “And because I can’t do this alone.”

“I think our first step needs to be finding out what Slade wants with Roy,” Diggle said. “That may give us a clue as to where he is.”

“I have some contacts I can reach out to in the Glades,” The Canary said.

“I’ll see what the Bratva can dig up,” Oliver added.

“Wait for a second, did you just say the Bratva? As in the Russian mob?” 

“It’s a long story,” Oliver replied vaguely.

“I’ll call you if I find anything. If not then I’ll meet you here tomorrow at 11.”

With that, the Black Canary made her way out of the foundry. Oliver and Diggle watched as she mounted her bike and drove away.

“We’ll find him, Oliver,” Diggle said after a few moments of silence. “We’ll find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update sometime soon. I know I say that all the time, and I don't know when soon it will be, but I am still writing this story! I just have a ton of stuff going on right now. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So what are your thoughts? Should I continue this story? Let me know in the comments. Until next time!


End file.
